


Miu The Overweight Genius DRV3 WG story

by chunkster2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feeding, Post-Time Skip, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Kudos: 8





	Miu The Overweight Genius DRV3 WG story

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a big warehouse in Japan lies a girl of golden brains and beauty: The Ultimate Inventor:Miu Iruma! A graduate from Hope’s Peak and one the biggest brains of the whole school’s history. Creating revolutionary inventions,like robots, drones and some for her own pleasures… but that’s besides the point! In fact, One of her greatest inventions is what she is sleeping on.

It appears to be simple enough, a large pink bed, the bed’s mattress is a water one, soft and easy to fill asleep in.with a small motor, as the inventor sleeping loudly. Snoring loudly with a mouth full of droll. She was covered in food stains and crumbs her body , there were candy wrappers,bottles of sugary liquids and chip bags. The monitor boots up and there is a face of a chubby girl with a spaceship pin on her hair on the screen. 

“Hey,Hey! Wake up!” The girl softly said. Miu kept on sleeping,

“Come on! We got a lot of important things to do today!” . The girl yelled to Miu, The bed revealed that it has a mechanical hand poking at the girl’s belly. The belly kept on sinking like it was some kind of soft marshmallow. She kept on snoring. 

“Hmm guess I have to call her again hang on.” The girl on the monitor disappears and pops up as a gothic lolita-style lady of equal weight. 

“Ahem… WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU FAT USELESS BLOB!” she yelled and clicked on a button in the screen, the bed created an electrical shock on the bed finally waking Miu from her slumber.

“Owowow fuck I’m up already cut it out!” She violently shakes her bingo wings arounds. 

Miu calls upon a control panel via voice control. She presses some buttons on the panel, the bed floats all by itself! With tiny gravity boosters in the bottom. 

The girl with the ship pin appears to take over. “Here is what we have to do today: your clients want to make some repairs to their toasters, mini fridges, chairs and and after all that we meet up for Kaede for a hangout, and Oh! and also I run a quick weigh in for you though the scale app, you weigh 1346 pounds…I don’t think we could keep this thing afloat for much-“ 

“So what? I look great with all those sexy curves…” She grabbed her huge, monstrous milk jugs called her breasts. She discovered a pizza slice in her cleavage.  
“Forgot about you last night” she shoves the slice in her chunky mouth hole.

WIth being said, Miu clicked the buttons on her little panel with her sausage fingers to her workshop, To get work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For context here what happens! Miu Iruma used to be one of the most beautiful and voluptuous students in Hope's Peak history. She loves to show her body and bosom around to both male and female students much to everyone’s dismay. She frequently teases one of her fellow students Kaede Akamatsu for her being chubby compared to everyone. She calls her Akafatsu or violently shakes the poor pianist’s tummy. Miu excels in her talent of inventing and making machinery. 

Like with Kaede before her, the once voluptuous and well skinny girls of Hope's Peak will change forever as she becomes a much more chunky and heavy individual. Like with many of the female students of Hope’s Peak, they experienced a huge spike of weight gain during the 4rd year of Hope’s Peak. They have eaten a lot more high calorie foods, and vastly increased appetites. Rumors of a obese fasionista of her spiking the food there, or though subtle messaging caused this massive spike. But not enough info to go by and this supposed suspect left without a trace. 

Miu experienced this bizarre phenomenon too, as she gained about a hefty 90 pound increase. 

She gained a nice potbelly that surges out and gives her skirt and top some difficulty. Her already large breasts increased in size that her top could not contend all of her tit flesh. Her boobs just leak out of her top.Her hips widened and booty were barely covered but her short pink skirt. Her black strips that go over her chest and legs were squeezing her belly and thighs. Miu kept on denying getting heavier, getting more furious after time someone asks.it only led her to stress eat. She built a backpack to feed herself while doing various tasks.  
But that was nothing compared to after graduation. Miu was a high profile person in the technology circle, her invention was revolutionary and it paid a hell of a lot! She sold her inventions to various companies and paid in big bucks! She gained a couple of pounds in that time. But nothing too big. But then she had an idea for an invention. A chair that can do many things. Massage function, watching tv, 360 degree control, and.. A food and feeding function. Filled with vigor and vim. Miu was quick to work, Building the prototype in just a day.

“Finally, I need to be a victi- a test subject… hmm.”  
Miu’s belly grumbles as she has not eaten a single thing today.

“Well since I did such a great job with this thing, I think I will just indulge myself. I fucking earned it anyway! who cares if I gained a few pounds. I’ll just burn with some kind of… burning thing!” Mmm hmm Miu you're such a sexy amazing person!”

She hopped on her prototype chair and immediately clicked on some button to activate the massage and feeding functions. 2 mechanical arms went straight to work. One hand had 5 boxes of pizza the other for serving the food. There was a tube next to her to drink soda on her right. 

Slice after slice and the big gulps of soda feeds her. Half way done with the whole pie. Miu satisfied clicked a few buttons to turn it off. But only for it not to do that. It just kept on feeding her and feed and feed and feed

“Hey stop it you piece of jun- munch junk! I made URPPP you!” 

The chair just won’t stop… Miu’s body weakens for the massage and non stop food barrage plus her already bloated body prevents her from removing herself from the malfunctioning chair. Box after box after, liter after liter of soda. Miu was forcefully stuffed by greasy, gooey pizza slices and sugary, sparkly soda. Miu can actually feel herself growing in size. She was pretty sure that her black strips snapped a couple of minutes before. Her belly bloating to bigger highs.It finally stopped for nearly 2 hours. 

The chair seems to run out of pizza and soda which means the nightmare was over. 

“Eh.. URPPPP, I need to fix some BWWOOP kinks…” Miu rubs her poor red belly. It was utterly painful, no where used to that level of food consumption. Her clothes were clawing in her softened body. The black strips from before snapped. Her skirt is tearing apart leaving her blue striped panties on display. She was left in a lot of pain and gases burping all the way to her bed. 

The next day Miu was shocked to see that she gained 20 pounds overnight.  
The scale said: Miu Iruma previous weight: 256 pounds, current weight 276 pounds.

“The fuck? What is inside those things?” She poked her tummy and felt the softer body. Her finger pushes her still tight pot belly, seeing how far it can go, her other hand is her breasts, which have gone bigger too. Her hand barely can grab onto her both of her milk jugs. Then she places both of her hands on her puffer tush. And well… it does not feel that bad. It even feels a little nice even! A spark awoken inside of her. Her assets got even bigger and already considered overweight by japan standard. So…. FUCK IT being a fatty it is. 

Competing the prototype was easy enough after *ahem* another test run. The prototype was complete. She sold this chair invention to some large corporate entity, and she got paid well, very well. With this huge paycheck plus royalties. Miu creates made types of these new chairs. With new features, like a.i partners. Miu based these a.i partners on her own classmates from Hope’s Peak, (whom became way fatter last time they actually see them) with her sudden obsession with getting bigger, her creations were more center around eating and foods. It became a successful venture as well. that she has more than enough food to enjoy her new fat hedonism. 

As the years go by, the pounds keep on piling up. She finds more despite ways to fatten herself. Like funnels with milkshakes., convertor belts, and her own feeding chair that will apply to her weight and not break down no matter how big she gets. She had a dedicated room full of fatty foods like steaks with butter, oversized burgers. Donuts with all kinds of fillings. Large layer Chocolate cakes. She was also a very sloppy eater, shoves food into her mouth, making loud and wet noises. She doesn't even really savor her food but just cram them down her throat. She burps unladylike and uncontrollably, Clothes were no longer top propriety. Tops, bras, jeans, shorts, were unable to fit any of her incening flabbiness or just flat out rip to shreds. Only her most stretchiest bras and panties can stand a chance against her robust assets now. 

Miu for the last couple of years truly became an immobile blob. Having the chunkiest of cheeks imageable. Chins merged together leaving her neck in traced flabby chins. Her breasts spread and ballooned into medinace size balls. Her belly has grown to engulf her flabby legs. A belly so big and vast that you can sink in and mistake it for a bed. So big and so soft. And a booty so large that it could crush any plain ass chair, or bench. In fact her ass and thighs were so big, legs became too weak to carry all that blubber. that after the 1000 pound mark, she never walked again after she made her custom made bed unit. The very thing she is wearing is a special pink jumpsuit with a zipper up to her breasts all the way down to her bottom part of her vast belly. Her breasts and belly bulge out her suit and the zipper is a thing of the past. It made her look very unprofessional but it was the only thing that could remotely fit her.  
So that is the rise or fall of Miu Iruma! The ONE of the fattest girls living right now. Miu finishes her last chair unit. Drinking a banana smoothie with her boobs. 

“urp*. There we go, I think I deserve a nice nap about no-

The chubby girl on the monitor appeared again, “It looks like Kaede has finally got here!”

Outside the warehouse lies Kaede Akamatsu, Ult Pianist, A fellow former student of Hope’s Peak and a fatty in her own right. 

“Oh, her, bring Fatmatsu in.” She turned her non-existent neck.


End file.
